


Welcome to Game Geeks, How May I Help You?

by Haru_for_Mizukage



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Implied MuraHimu, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, Mainly AkaFuri, Yaoi, akafuri - Freeform, except for a certain little game geeks employee??, getting together???, in which Akashi has some mental issues and PTSD and refuses to talk to anyone, murahimu, oh ho ho, random bout of fluff, video game store AU, yeh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4147683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_for_Mizukage/pseuds/Haru_for_Mizukage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an AkaFuri Video Game Store AU oneshot. </p>
<p>I just got the idea and rolled with it. I'm terrible at summaries, so I apologize, but please enjoy my dorky writing style! ^^'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Game Geeks, How May I Help You?

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I apologize for my dorkiness. ^^'
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KnB or anything associated with it.
> 
> I did, however, come up with the store name and random video game titles mentioned. *cue sunglasses emoji*
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading! \\(^_^)/

It's a beautiful, bright, spring day in the bustling prefecture of Tokyo, but it's quite the opposite from the small video game store on the corner of one of the crowded city blocks.

 

The store had only had three visitors so far; a couple that consisted of a tall, purple-haired man with a lollipop sticking out of the corner of his mouth, and a shorter, raven-haired man who had tugged on the taller man's hand as he looked around the store. The shorter of the two looked like the incarnation of happiness and bunnies himself whilst the taller looked amused at the other's excitement, if not a bit overjoyed himself.

 

The third was a regular customer by the name of Kagami Taiga that comes in often to visit his boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya, a store employee. The tall, gruff-looking man with red and black hair looks intimidating, but all of the employees know that it is just a facade the man uses against strangers.

 

After Kagami left from his daily homemade lunch delivery to Kuroko, it was slow as usual in the video game store. The two employees working today thus have a peaceful morning full of playing their own personal video games and reading in miscellaneous gaming magazines.

 

The other employee working, Furihata Kouki, looks up from his handheld gaming console's screen when the door's bells chime, signaling a customer.

 

"Welcome to _Game Geeks_! Do you need help finding anything, sir? We have a sale on _Sii_ consoles and controllers right now, if you are interested." The brunet recites with a smile.

 

The customer, a short man with vibrant red hair, merely shakes his head without looking at Furihata and trudges over to the newly released games on the right wall of the small store.

 

Furihata looks questioningly at the man and examines his appearance. Red hair, short in stature, dark clothing, and almost withdrawn-looking.

 

_'He looks almost like a modern-day fantasy video game vampire...'_ Furihata ponders, sitting down his game and leaning over to Kuroko who is standing at the opposite end of the service counter.

 

"Hey, Kuroko-kun," Furihata whispers, "Have you ever seen this guy in here before?"

 

The aqua-haired man sets aside his magazine and removes his milkshake straw from his mouth, looking at the red-haired man at the side of the store.

 

"Ah, yes. That's my cousin." Kuroko responds with a slow nod.

 

Furihata's eyes widen.

 

"Your cousin? Why don't you go speak to him then?" Furihata asks, tilting his head to the side questionably.

 

"Because he won't talk to me. He won't talk to anyone." Kuroko answers softly, careful that the visitor won't hear their conversation.

 

"Huh? Why not?" The brunet asks, confused.

 

"Furihata-kun, if you're so curious, you go talk to him." Kuroko responds nonchalantly and continues flipping through his magazine. He connects his mouth to the straw again and slurps quietly on his beverage.

 

Furihata is taken aback by Kuroko's fast, smart alic response, but rolls his eyes and sighs, used to Kuroko's attitude by now.

 

Furihata rounds the corner of the counter and walks towards the man. He stops beside the redhead and fake coughs into his hand to alert him of his prescence.

 

The man turns towards him and looks at him, one of his eyebrows raised in annoyance.

 

Furihata's heart thumps in his chest as he meets the man's face. His eyes are two different colors; the right, red as his flaming hair, and the left, a shining golden yellow. The brunet is utterly speechless at how handsome the man is. His flawless face is framed by his almost glowing ember-colored hair and the tips of his canine teeth are gently poking out from underneath his top lip, nestled onto his bottom lip.

 

"Uh, yes, hello, sir. Are you finding everything alright over here?" Furihata stammers and slides his hands in his black jeans' pockets.

 

The man nods at Furihata and turns to continue scanning the handheld system games on display.

 

Furihata glances around to look at Kuroko to give him a look of confusion, but finds Kuroko already leaned over the counter watching the two interact. Kuroko's blue eyes widen when he realizes he's been spotted, and he hurriedly sits back down behind the counter, acting all innocent and like he hadn't just been spying on the two men.

 

Furihata lets out a gentle sigh and looks at the video games the man is examining.

 

They are all of the cutesy, fantasy-like games with little animals and creatures that have the intended audience for girls or young children. Furihata doesn't understand why video game companies give games the whole "this game is intended to be played by (insert gender/age here)" really though, because anyone should be able to play any game they like, he thinks. Heck, he's a grown man and has played a few himself and enjoyed them quite a bit. The newest _Pocket Creatures A_ was a killer game and he had bought himself a copy after his little sister kept nagging him about giving her her game back when he had accusedly "borrowed it for a friend to try out."

 

Still, the man looks like the dark, war, murder and assassins type gamer to Furihata, and he just figures he is just looking in the wrong section.

 

"Sir, if you are looking for the war-like games, they are over on that wall to the left." Furihata speaks up and points to the rack on the wall, hoping to be of some sort of help to the attractive, quiet man.

 

The redhead looks at Furihata with a stoic expression but then begins to smile, his fangs shining and high cheekbones flushing.

 

"Actually, ..." The man squints to observe the brunet's crooked nametag, "Furihata-kun, I do not really enjoy that genre of video games."

 

Furihata blushes at the customer's use of his name with such familiarity and rubs the back of his burning neck sheepishy, surprised that he actually got the shorter man to speak to him.

 

"Then what type of games do you enjoy..." Furihata trails off in hope of the mysterious man revealing his name to him.

 

"Akashi Seijurou." The redhead replies without missing a beat.

 

"Ah, then what type of games do you enjoy, Akashi-san?" Furihata positively beams at the discovery of the stunning man's title.

 

"... I rather enjoy the anime-esque graphic type games. The calmer, more fantasy-like, RPG games. ...Do not judge me." The redhead confesses and glares sharply at the brunet man.

 

Furihata holds up both hands in defense and squeaks, "Of course not, Akashi-san! It's just from the way you carry yourself and your disposition, I assumed you would like the more... masculine-like games. You know, the war and murder type games. But I completely understand! I like those types of games as well. And it was stupid of me to assume you liked those other games... I'm sorry, Akashi-san." Furihata apologizes with a pink face and scratches his cheek with his pointer finger, shoving his other hand back into his pocket.

 

"I accept your apology, Furihata-kun. Now, are there any of these games you suggest I play?" Akashi points vaguely at the rack of handheld games.

 

"Oh, sure! I just finished these four games recently and they were great. Why don't you try one of them?" Furihata smiles and points to each of them individually.

 

" _Pocket Creatures A, Bravely Original, Ember Symbol: Conciousness,_ and _Animal Crosswalk: Crisp Tree_?" The redhead reads off the names and looks at Furihata to make sure he pronounced them all correctly.

 

The brunet nods with a grin.

 

"Hm. They all look enjoyable. I believe I will purchase all four." Akashi states.

 

"For real? Awesome! I'll take them up to the register for you, Akashi-san." Furihata says nicely and grabs each of the games' display case.

 

The brunet walks to the counter with Akashi following him and goes behind the register. He sets the games down on the counter and begins scanning the games' barcodes and rings up the total, while asking the redhead if he has a membership discount card.

 

The redhead pulls the small plastic card off of his keychain in his jacket pocket and hands it to Furihata. The man scans the card and hands it back to its owner, subtracts the discount from the subtotal, accepts the readhead's form of payment, and prints out the transaction receipt.

 

Furihata sits down the receipt on the side of the register that isn't visible to Akashi and circles all of the necessary online survey information, grand total, and other relevant information with a marker. Before the brunet hands the receipt to Akashi, he quickly scribbles down something and stuffs the receipt down into the plastic bag with the four games.

 

Furihata hands the bag to Akashi nervously with a bright blush adorning his face and nods to the redhead.

 

"H-Have a good day, Akashi-san. Come back anytime you need more game recommendations." Furihata smiles and gulps down the thick air clogged in his throat.

 

"Have a good day, Furihata-kun." Akashi nods with a grin.

 

He turns to walk to the store's glass front door and steps out onto the sidewalk. He stops in front of the store and digs through his newly purchased items and pulls out the receipt to examine it. The redhead scans it and flips it over to the back. His eyes widen and his face begins to glow bright red like his unruly hair.

 

_'Furihata Kouki'_ is scritched into the receipt following a phone number.

 

Akashi turns to look through the glass door for the brunet. Furihata waves slightly at the redhead and looks like a small, nervous puppy behind the store counter.

 

Akashi chuckles to himself and winks at Furihata, waving over his narrow shoulder as he turns to walk to his vehicle along the side of the road. Furihata watches Akashi disappear into his car and drive away and then physically deflates of all inhaled breath at once and drops his head between his hands on the countertop.

 

He hears a soft laugh beside him and feels a hard slap on his shoulder.

 

"Welcome to the family, Furihata-kun." Kuroko states as he pats the brunet roughly on the back.

 

Furihata blushes and smiles into his hands, happy to of helped a shy redhead break from his shell, even if just a bit. ...And he may also soon have a cute boyfriend. Bonus points.


End file.
